


Jigsaw Falling Into Place

by akira89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of the Starks - Freeform, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming, Violence, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 有强奸和情感操控描写。（作者不支持角色行为）现代au。No Exit 后续，但并不需要读No exit。如果我死了，拉姆斯又能对我做些什么呢？席恩想。世上一切糟糕的事情，臭佬答。





	Jigsaw Falling Into Place

“你知道我是爱你的。” 拉姆斯在打碎席恩右腿里的骨头之前说。

“我的男朋友和我在家附近的树林里打猎，结果他的猎狗因为训练不当，攻击了我。我的腿就是在逃跑的时候不小心摔断的。” 席恩告诉医生。

对方除了在他提到 ‘男朋友’ 这词的时候稍微皱了下眉，并没有对这个故事提出质疑。

拉姆斯最后如愿以偿，未被惩罚，而席恩却要坐好几个礼拜的轮椅。

“这个扮相很适合你。” 拉姆斯第一次看到席恩坐在轮椅上时，说。

‘看来你很喜欢我像个布娃娃一样死气沉沉，无法行动自如的样子’，被夸赞的人想，却不敢大声回应道。席恩知道这么说的后果：自己腿上的石膏就是最好的提醒。他只好点点头，继续扮演着乖巧的男友角色。

拉姆斯笑了，像得到圣诞礼物的孩子。

到家以后，拉姆斯并没有把席恩锁进阁楼里。“没有这个必要。”他说，把席恩向主卧室方向推去。

当然，拉姆斯不准备告诉席恩更多的信息。他喜欢这样，用各种手段让席恩感觉自己正处于布满地雷的禁区。席恩知道自己不该主动加入如此幼稚的心理战，但睡眠缺失和不定时施加在他身上的暴力让席恩逐渐失去了判断，不愿再去主动挑出拉姆斯话语中的谎言。

拉姆斯很快就把席恩运到卧室门口，把他抱起，送到了房间中心的床上。在这一切发生之前，席恩还曾觉得这种举动十分浪漫。

现在他只觉得自己是头待宰的羔羊。

席恩的手紧抓着床单，开始深呼吸，企图让心跳平静下来。

“应该早点让你逃跑的。看看你现在有多乖啊，臭佬。” 拉姆斯的手滑进床上男人的休闲裤里，隔着内裤摩擦着对方的阴茎 “已经允许我随时抚摸你的身体了。”

“等、等等......让我逃跑？” 席恩不知道自己有没有在幻听。

“对啊，如果不是我愿意的话，你那天根本就走不出这间屋子。” 他的囚禁者看起来十分自豪，还轻轻地弹了下席恩的阴茎。

_如果不是他愿意的话。_

席恩想弯过身子将自己的五脏六腑都给呕出来。他早该猜到这点，毕竟那天实在是有太多无法解释的机缘巧合。愚蠢，过于自信的席恩·葛雷乔伊，总是以为命运女神会眷顾他，但在远处等着他的却只有痛苦和死亡，像是沉迷于远处的海市蜃楼，却并未注意脚下悬崖的愚者。他开始大笑，双手捂住脸，身体不受控制地颤抖着。

拉姆斯把手从席恩的裤子里抽出，接着用双手将男人的手给扳开。他的力道大的吓人，让席恩觉得自己的骨头快要被拉姆斯给捏碎，嘴里的笑声很快就变成了痛苦的嚎叫。“怎么不笑了？我挺喜欢你的笑声的。” 拉姆斯的目光是一把碎冰锤，洋溢着纯粹的恶意，直勾勾地刺向他。

施虐者只想听席恩结结巴巴地说些满足自尊心的胡话，这席恩是知道的，可他实在是没有力气这么做了。难道他奉承得还不够多？难道他没有在拉姆斯面前演绎出一个完美的 ‘臭佬’ 吗？席恩现在只想快点被男人给玩厌，好早点被 ‘处理掉’ ，提前离开这个无尽的噩梦。他没有回答拉姆斯的问题，转头看向左边的床头柜，放佛那是世界上最有趣的东西。

拉姆斯弯下身子，轻吻了席恩的侧脸。那并不是席恩所习惯的，充满着掠夺和标记意味的吻，而是如同雪花一般轻柔且短暂。他的耳根开始发烫发红，让主人的不知所措变得一览无遗。拉姆斯轻笑，又去轻吻席恩的耳朵。“你在看我的床头柜。” 他说。

“嗯。”

“那你肯定看到这个了。” 拉姆斯抓起柜子上的一个银色打火机，在席恩眼前挥了挥 “本来想晚点给你看的。” 他的语气不知为何有点失望。

“一个打火机。” 席恩尽量让自己听起来没那么刻薄。

“它和那些廉价的打火机不一样。看到没有，这上面刻着一行字：‘让我赢得你的心灵和思想，否则我就烧了你那该死的茅屋’。在越南战争期间，美国士兵通常会随身携带这些打火机，不仅是为了点燃香烟，也是为了点燃越共藏身的屋子......我为什么要告诉你这些，小狗？ 你看到最近的新闻了吗？那些便宜的公寓楼被火焰所吞噬的样子......真是令人难以忘怀的景象。要是你在意的人们也在那栋公寓里的话......” 

_不，不，不能是他们。_

_他的灯塔，他的锚。_

“当然，我只是说说。” 拉姆斯说，开始玩起打火机来，极其自如地操控着火焰。

_如果我死了，拉姆斯又能对我做些什么呢？_ 席恩想。

_世上一切糟糕的事情_ ，臭佬答。

“你想让我做什么?” 席恩说。

拉姆斯将火苗凑到他的脸附近，一股热气突然朝着席恩扑面而来 “成为我的。” 

“我已经是你的了。” “但这并不是百分之百的，不，还有一部分的你是属于别人的。”

“如果我答应，你会放过t，t，” 席恩咬到了自己的舌头 “他们吗?”

“我通常不做承诺。但为了你，我可以破例。”

如果隧道的尽头没有任何光明的话，为何还要继续前进？

“谢谢。” 席恩答道。

他屈服了，自愿让自己僵硬的部分变得柔软，让自己柔软的部分变得僵硬。席恩折断脊梁，把自己塞进拉姆斯为他构造的，名为臭佬的模具中，变成对方想要的样子。

臭佬任由拉姆斯将他的衣服脱下，把他的双腿摊开，允许男人将阴茎插入自己的体内。即使拉姆斯使用了润滑，但还是会有明显的痛感。席恩在此时应该会大叫，开始诅咒阴茎的主人。可席恩已经不在了——剩下的只有臭佬。臭佬沉默，隐忍，像只好狗一样接受他主人的一切行为。他咬住自己的下唇，企图压抑住即将从嘴里跳出的咒骂，直到犬齿将嘴唇上的皮肤割裂，血从伤口中流出。

这是我应得的，臭佬想，这些痛苦都是我自找的。如果他没有固执地拒绝和罗柏和解，为了赌气离家出走，那么他也不会被关在这里，被虐待，被打断一条腿。臭佬逼着自己去感受拉姆斯带来的痛苦，和混在其中诡异的快感：拉姆斯的阴茎彻底贯穿了他，如同一把温暖的匕首，每次插入与拔出都将臭佬体内的尊严慢慢剔除。他不再是个人，不。他是臭佬，是属于拉姆斯的玩具，他的小狗，每个举动都只为了取悦他的主人。臭佬发出破碎的呻吟，随着拉姆斯的节奏摆动自己的身体，假装自己在享受这一切。

“告诉我，现在还活着的史塔克们都有谁？” 拉姆斯突然抓住臭佬的下巴，逼着他直视自己。

臭佬不知道这是不是一个测试。他摇头，前一秒还在拼命发出声音的嘴突然变得安静。拉姆斯很明显对这种反应并不满意，捏着臭佬下巴的手又加大了力度。“回答我的问题。” 他说，听起来像雷雨来临之前的隆隆声。

“罗柏，珊、珊莎，艾——” 

“所以你还记得他们。” 拉姆斯打断了臭佬 “那些杂种抛弃了你，你却能将他们的名字倒背如流。” 一个巴掌降落在臭佬的脸上，在拉姆斯之前亲吻他的位置留下红肿的印记。

“对不起，对不起，我不是......”

“那我再问一次。现在还活着的史塔克们都有谁？” 

“我，我不记得——” 一个巴掌，还是在同样的位置。

“你能回答这个问题，就代表你还知道 ‘ 史塔克’  这个词背后的含义。可你不应该知道！你又笨又臭，不该知道这些只有人类才会知道的东西。” 拉姆斯刮了刮对方的鼻尖 “叫一声。”

臭佬仅他所能发出了最接近狗叫的声音。

“很好。那么，最后一次。现在还活着的史塔克们都有谁？”

臭佬又学狗叫了几声。

“乖孩子。这样你就只有我啦！” 拉姆斯对他的新狗狗说，脸上浮现出灿烂的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读  
在写作的时候，我有受到电影《危情十日》的影响: <https://movie.douban.com/subject/1292850/>  
打火机原型：<https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/491033165593400479/>


End file.
